


The Debauchery of an Anatomist

by TQ121



Series: The Most Exquisite Corpse [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Dissection, M/M, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Rhys has a strangely erotic dream where he cut's Jack open to see what's inside.FromDauvernyand I's Victorian AU were Jack is a prosthetic maker and Rhys is an anatomist in London. Where Jack and Rhys find a twisted kind of love while in the business of stealing and dissecting human corpses in the name of both science and money.





	The Debauchery of an Anatomist

Rhys tightened the buckles on Jack's wrists while the man struggled to get off the autopsy table. The leather straps were of course not used for the corpses Rhys usually performed his art on, but instead an addition he found necessary for his recent forays into vivisection.

 

Jack seemed as willing as any of Rhys other living subjects. His breath was labored behind his muzzle, and his normally coiffed hair fell in a sweaty mess onto his scared face.

 

Uncharacteristically for the professional anatomist Rhys took a more personal approach as he climbed on top of the table and straddled Jack's waist. Gently he pushed Jack's greying hair out of his face, and placed a chaste kiss on top of the leather muzzle.

 

Then Rhys grabbed his scalpel.

 

The sharp blade guided with a steady hand cut deep starting at Jack's left shoulder blade. He cut through skin and muscle the way he buttered his toast in the morning, with practiced precision. 

 

Jack struggled beneath him, and Rhys was forced to push his weight through his right arm to hold Jack down and trust in the sturdiness of his prosthetic. It would be a shame to break his well crafted arm and it's maker on the same day.

 

After reaching Jack's sternum Rhys then mirrored the incision on the right.

 

Rhys ignored how his breathing sped up, and continued the Y incision with a ease. He drew the blade down Jack's sternum, and skin parted along with part of the fat layer underneath.

 

Jack's muffled cries lost their angry edge and turned into something more pleading. Rhys bit his bottom lip, and couldn't stop rolling his hips against Jack. A tease that didn't help in calming him.

 

He ran his scalpel along the incision again, but this time he cut even deeper parting the rest of the fat and cutting muscle. With long sure strokes that only an anatomist or a butcher could provide he filleted Jack. Cutting the meat of him off his rib cage.

 

Rhys heard a choked sob come from Jack, and then like magic he was staring at his sobbing face while he held his beating heart in his hands.

 

Blood coated his hands and ran down his arms, and Jack's heart beat steady and strong.

 

Reverently Rhys lifted Jack's heart to his lips and bit into it like an apple.

* * *

 

 

With a gasp Rhys sat up on the couch he had napped on.

 

Confused he looked at his clean hands, and then looked around to see Jack sitting in his arm chair reading the newspaper.

 

It was all a dream.

 

But if that was true.

 

Why was Rhys so hard?


End file.
